Raba Raibu!
by MaxAlxBlancoLvLv
Summary: Momentos randoms de las muse.
1. ¿Rin esta celosa?

Rin estaba complementante embelesada ante lo que tenia delante.

A pesar de que su mejor amiga seguía vistiendo su uniforme escolar, todavía pensaba que la chica se veía genial.

Cuando la canción " _Nawatobi_ "sono, no podía apartar los ojos de la ojimorada, su postura impecable, su ritmo, sus poses y su diadema... Claro, diadema.

El frecuente parpadeo de la luz verde y blanca alrededor del escenario en la oscuridad había mejorado todo.

Sus movimientos eran suaves y fluidos, se veía encantadora mente tierna.

La garganta de Rin se seco, su nariz estaba al borde del sangrado, Hanayo daba su mejor sonrisa hacia la multitud, la cual enloqueció, mientras las luces verdes iluminaban toda la sala, podia jurar que todos los presentes tenian una sonrisa en el rostro ese momento.

Rin trago saliva y se aseguro de grabar esa escena en su mente.

—Kayo-chin se ve tan linda-nya —Susurro para si misma, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos casi ni se da cuenta de que la canción habia terminado.

Y ahí vinieron los problemas...

— _Wow wow loving you!_ —Rin conocía esa canción a la perfección, había ayudado a Hanayo a aprendérsela. Estuvieron todo el día juntas, de hecho se quedo a dormir en su casa...

Recordaba ese día completamente, ¿Como olvidar lo? Fue un día cálido, agradable, las dos chicas bailaban y cantaban, simplemente ellas dos.

— _Loving you!_ —Rin frunció el ceño— _Okareinasai kocchi muite._

La chica gato no se llevaba mal con la pajarita, pero cada vez que que estas dos cantaban se sentía algo triste, no le gustaría estar enojada con su senpai, por esto prefería quedarse callada y mas quieta de lo normal.

— _Loving you!_ —La voz de Hanayo le tranquilizaba, intentaba respirar tranquilamente y cerrar sus ojos — _Okaerinasai kyou no owari wa yeah, yeah!_

— _Koko de issho ni gorogoro kutsurogimasho~_ —Cantaron al mismo tiempo, sonaban bastante bien, pero el solo escucharlas hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente y no precisamente de felicidad. _  
_

Se quedo observándolas, mientra las dos bailaban y se hacían gestos tiernos la una a la otra.

Las luces bailaban por toda la sala,al igual que las dos chicas en el escenario, podia ver como sus ojos se conectaban, deseaba ser Kotori con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento.

Sus manos teblaban levemente, su mente no podia pensar con claridad...

¿Porqué Hanayo y ella no tenian un dueto juntas? Muchos se preguntaban eso, Rin y Hanayo no eran la excepcion, morian con poder cantar una cancion solamente la una con la otra, dedicarse las palabras, bailar solo con ella, demostrarselo al publico.

— _Zutto nikonda suupu_ —La peligris cantaba con su característica sonrisa en el rostro, mientras giraba para ver a la audiencia— _Onaka suitara ikaga?_ —Volteo y se acerco a Hanayo lentamente.

— _Gambatta yo!_ —Era el turno de Hanayo de acercarse, Rin casi podía ver sus rostros juntos, todo para ella iba a cámara lenta.

— _Suki dakara suki desu to iu dake ja tarinai no_ —Podría jurar que sentían sus respiraciones...

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos fuertemente.

— _Mitsumete hoshii no_ —Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

— Tal vez estoy siendo muy exagerada-nya —Intentaba calmarse así misma —¡Solo es eso! —Intento recuperar el animo.

La idea de que Kotori estuviera con Hanayo aun seguia presente en su cabeza.

—E-Ella me lo diría-nya —Su voz ya empezaba a fallar, al igual que sus piernas.

— _Loving now!_ —La canción ya no importaba.

Cualquiera diría que habia enloquecido.

— _Tsumetai hoppe o nadenade atatamemasho ~_ —Tampoco podía ir donde alguna de sus amigas, probablemente Maki se encuentre peleando con Nico, Umi debe estar apunto de desmayarse, Honoka le estaría socorriendo, Nozomi y Eli... ¿Qué no podrían estar haciendo? — _Ganbatta yo!_

— _Suki desu ga suki desu ka?_ —Lo único que podía hacer era observar con el ceño fruncido a las dos chicas quienes sonreían a las cámaras y daban suaves pasos a la par— _Nando demo tashikamete_.

— _Datte watashitachi no_ —Sus ojos miraban hipnotizados a la amante del arroz — _Oh yeah, oh yeah_ —Tarareo la chica gato, mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

— _Tsurai omoi wa zenbu wasure sasete agetai_ — Sus labios cantaron la melodía involuntariamente, esbozo una sonrisa.

Tuvo una idea...

probablemente arruinaria su presentacion...

Pero no le importaba...

Solo le importaba ella...

Prendio su microfono y corrio...

Lo mas rapido que pudo...

— _Suki dakara suki desu to iu dake ja tarinai no_ —Ahora tres voces cantaban a la par, llenando al publico de impacto, pero no menos satisfecho, era una buena combinación de voces.

Llamando la atención de todos los presentes, hasta las demás musas. Ágil mente bailo acercándose a las chicas que se encontraban cerca del escenario, las dos se giraron a ver quien era la dueña de esta voz, aunque ambas la conocían bastante bien.

—¿R-Rin-chan? —Hanayo estaba completamente confundida, mientras la mayor miraba con una sonrisa a ambas, parecía muy complacida por el acto que hizo Rin.

— _Suki dakara shite agetai nozomu koto nandemo_ —El ambiente entre ellas era como de miles de rosas florecieran a su alrededor.

— _Soshite watashi dake o_ — Sin moverse se miraban directamente mientras Kotori veía muy emocionada la escena, pero ahora mismo ella no importaba solo ellas dos...

Todo muse estaba observando impactado lo que sucedía, Maki habia dejado de pelar con Nico, bueno Umi seguía en su trance, Honoka trataba de ayudarle, Nozomi y Eli estaban abrazadas mientras observaban con una sonrisa la escena, estaban orgullosas de su "hija"...

— _Sukidesuto mata iitai mainichi tsutaetai_ —Kotori mostró su pulgar en signo de aprobación,Rin quien solo sonrió al gesto...

— _Koi o mori tai no_ —Rin le guiño un ojo a la cámara, los gritos de los fanáticos no se hicieron esperar, mientras la chica gato se acerco gentilmente a su amiga.

— _Wow wow loving you!_ —Rin le dio la mano para quedar en una pose nupcial... Mas gritos se escucharon por toda la sala con este movimiento, los fanáticos del RinPana estaban muriendo de felicidad.

— _Suki desu ga suki desu ka?_ — Hanayo se sonrojo violentamente cuando observo el rostro de su mejor amiga, adornado con una sonrisa que iluminaria toda la sala. Un "Aww" Fue soltado por el publico al ver la cara de Hanayo, se veía realmente tierna y mucho mas para los ojos de la chica que estaba al frente.

— _Suki dakara...yeah, yeah!_ —Amatista y ámbar se encontraron,estaban disfrutando ese pequeño contacto sin importar el ruido y las miradas ajenas, lo único que podían escuchar era únicamente las palabras de la otra.

— R-Rin-chan —La voz tímida de Hanayo hablo primero. Seguía algo impactada, pero eso no le impido que una felicidad le llenara por dentro, el ver a Rin acercándose con esa sonrisa, esos pasos...

Olvidaron que estaban en medio del escenario, que todo el mundo estaba observándolas fijamente esperando el próximo movimiento...

—Kayo-chin—No eran necesarias la palabras para saber lo que dirían, se podía ver en sus ojos, las miradas que se daban, llenas de un sentimiento indescriptible que les llenaba de alegría y un nerviosismo que hacia que sus corazones se aceleraran y su rostro se pusiera de un color carmesí que a las dos les encantaba ver.

Hanayo sonrió, puso su mano en la mejilla de Rin y acaricio con su dedo pulgar lentamente hacia y hacia abajo, incentivando a que Rin se acercara mas a ella...

Y así lo hizo...

Se acercó a ella rozando con sus dedos las comisuras de sus labios retirando lentamente con sus manos los cabellos de Hanayo, esta rodeo el cuello de Rin con sus brazos. Una sensación extraña les invadió ambas, las pupilas de Rin se clavaron en el fondo de su corazón, como si quisiera traspasarla, para las dos se detuvo el tiempo. Tímidamente sus labios se posaron sobre los Hanayo, el solo sentir el roce de su aliento hizo que su rostro ardiera, el perfume embriagador de de su cuerpo, enturbio todos los sentidos de la mas alta, quien solo se dejo llevar. Suaves roces, una sensación de paz las lleno a ambas... Ese beso fue la culminación de sus sentimientos.

Miles de gritos llenaron el lugar rápidamente al ver el contacto de sus labios, podría jurar que algunas personas derramaron lagrimas.

—¡LO SABIA! ¡EL RINPANA ES REAL! —Se logro distinguir entre todos los gritos, probablemente esa persona era muy fan de tal pareja para gritar de tal manera. Hanayo quien estaba muy sonrosada rió nerviosamente.

— ¿T-Tan obvias hemos sido? — Comento Hanayo cuando su beso ya habia terminado, quería probar los labios de Rin otra vez, pero todos los gritos le hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta que estaban en frente de mies de personas.

Entre todo el ruido una voz aguda resonó en toda la sala.

—¡Umi-chan! ¡Resiste! —La pajarita se encontraba abrazando a su peliazul que se encontraba en el piso soltando sonidos ininteligibles que dedujeron que decía algo sobre la indecencia.

Rin y Hanayo rieron ante la situación antes de darse otro corto beso en los labios. Después de todo, era hora de seguir con el espectáculo.


	2. El juego de los besos

¡Era el momento de jugar! Nozomi habia propuesto jugar algo con todas las integrantes y gracias a que sus bloqueos mentales habían transcurrido rápidamente habían podido terminar sus trabajos. Había otro problema: Las rutinas de Umi, pero fácilmente se soluciono con solo unas palabras de la peligris.

Ahora todas se encontraban sentadas formando un circulo, mirando una botella que estaba en se situaba en el centro de la forma que habían formado con sus cuerpos.

—¿Que jugaremos? —Pregunto Umi, aun mirando la botella no encontraba la respuesta.

—¿No es obvio? —Nozomi ya sabia que la chica todo indecencia era un completa densa, pero este tema no era muy difícil de adivinar.

—Tu "oceanito" es un completa tonta —Dijo Nico mirando a Kotori, la cual se sonrojo y rió por el comentario de su senpai.

—Umi pensé que eras mas inteligente —Dijo Honoka mirando a la nombrada, Umi solo mostró un rostro de confusión.

—¿Que es esto? No lo entiendo—Dijo la pelirroja jugando con su mechón preferido, la cual estaba apunto de levantarse e ir a dormir, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, tenia curiosidad.

—E-El juego del beso —Comento Hanayo, quien solo esperaba que el juego no creara problemas.

—La tuya tampoco se salva Nicocchi —La pelimorada se burlaba de su amiga mas baja, ella solo evito su mirada pero un fuerte adornaba su rostro —El juego del beso consiste en girar la botella.

—¡Oh! Que buen juego-nya—La chica gato se acercaba a la botella para girarla.

—Deja que Nozomi termine—Eli tenia curiosidad desde que Hanayo comento el nombre del juego.

—La botella apuntara a dos personas —Dijo Nozomi mientras movía sus manos amenazador amente a la chica gato, la cual asustado se fue a su asiento —Y los elegidos se besan.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! —Soltaron las tres densas al mismo tiempo, Eli abrió su boca y ojos como platos ademas su rostro ardía fuertemente, Maki empezó a toser y Umi casi se desmaya, de no ser por Rin que se encontraba a su lado y la sacudió para que despertara.

—No es el momento de desmayarse-nya—Rin agarro de los hombros a Umi le sacudió con algo de violencia.

—I-Indecente... —Fue lo único que dijo, Kotori miraba preocupada la situación.

—Empecemos a jugar —Dijo Nozomi apunto de tocar la botella.

—Me rehusó a jugar —Eli se levanto y se cruzo de brazos, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—¿Sera que Elicchi no quiere un beso de mi parte? —Su tono de voz sonó deprimido, bastante bajo, habia que admitir que Nozomi era buena actuando... O tal vez no lo hacia.

—N-No dije eso! —Rápidamente se giro para ver el rostro de Nozomi, quien mostraba una sonrisa burlona y caminaba hacia la mas alta.

—¿Entonces quieres que te bese?—Nozomi sonaba bastante tentadora, Eli por poco se olvida que estaba frente a las demás chicas.

—T-Tu... Lo haces sonar tan... gay—Eli evito la mirada de Nozomi, realmente estaba siendo tentada.

—Soy gay—Comento Nozomi con tranquilidad, solo esas palabras bastaron para que Umi se volviera a desmayar, Maki empezara a toser mucho mas fuerte y Eli se quedara pasmada con el rostro ardiendo, la cual solo se rindió sentándose en su puesto inicial.

—¡Nozomi! No entiendo como dices eso tan fácilmente—Nico gimió, arrastro sus manos hacia su rostro. Nozomi era una total sinvergüenza...

—¡Vamos! —Honoka estaba realmente animada, por no decir que cuando se quedaban en la mansión de Maki casi ni podía dormir de lo emocionada que estaba —¡A jugar!

—¡No! —Gimoteo Umi, era su turno de levantarse.

—¿Sera que Umi no quiere un beso de mi parte? —Nozomi volvió a intentar la misma jugada con la peliazul, se le acerco seductora mente. Eli parecía serena pero estaba ardiendo de rabia por el movimiento y no era la única, la peligris apretaba su almohada favorita con fuerza.

—C-Conmigo eso no funciona —Dijo Umi cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Eli se tranquilizo, mientras Kotori seguía observando a Nozomi con el ceño fruncido.

—¿E-Entonces conmigo si funciono? —Eli pensaba.

—Oh ¿Sera que quieres besar a otra persona?—Aun con los ojos cerrados podía saber que Nozomi seguía con su sonrisa característica, que solo hacia que se pusiera mas nerviosa.

—E-Eh... Y-Yo... ¿P-Porque no solo jugamos? —Comento mientras se sentaba, evitando la pregunta de Nozomi. Honoka y Rin sonrieron, realmente querían jugar.

—¡Bien! Vamos a jugar-nya—Dijo Rin, realmente quería girar la botella, bueno ni siquiera escucho de que trataba el juego, normal que estuviera tan emocionada.

—Hagan lo que quieran —Dijo Maki levantándose con su rostro algo sonrosado—Me voy a dormir —Ya iba a subir la escalera para subir a su habitación.

—Maki-chan ¿No sabe besar?—La voz de Nico llamo su atención, al instante detuvo su caminata.

—¿Eh? —Su rostro estaba algo sonrojado por el comentario de su tonta senpai.

—No sabes besar—Dijo Nico mostrando le una sonrisa burlona, la cual enojo a la menor.

—¡Cl-Claro que se besar!—Se dirigió donde estaba el circulo para tomar la botella y girarla —Te lo demostrare —Se volvió a sentar y espero a que la botella parara.

Oh-Oh...

La primer ronda era de Eli y Umi...

Las dos elegidas al instante se lanzaron hacia atrás, sin importar chocar con algo o alguien. Eran buenas amigas, pero nunca habían pensado en besarse y menos frente a las personas que en realidad les interesaban.

—¡N-No voy a hacerlo! —Grito Eli sonrojada, de todas las personas ¿Porqué tenia que ser ella?¿Dios estaba en su contra o algo así?

—¡Es obligación! —Dijo Honoka quien ya estaba algo frustrada, quería jugar con las chicas pero cada vez que lo iban a hacer habia un impedimento.

—P-Pero —Umi intento defenderse pero su tono de voz no le ayudaba, tampoco el sonrojo en su rostro.

—Debes hacerlo—Comento Kotori fingiendo estar desesperada igual que Rin y Honoka, ella en realidad no quería ver a la peliazul besarse con la rusa, pero se encontraba enojada desde que Nozomi propuso besarla.

—¿K-Kotori? —Umi no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, no esperaba eso de ella, eso sólo hizo que se deprimiera bastante — _¿Kotori quería besar a alguien más y por eso quiere que me apresure?_ —Pensó.

—¡Sólo hazlo! —Gritó Nozomi enojada, Kotori no era la única celosa.

—Y-Yo... —Umi seguía negándose a levantarse y darle el beso a la rubia.

—Umi... —Habló la otra seleccionada por la botella, levantadose de su asiento —Será algo rápido —Ella no quería besar a Umi, pero debido a la respuesta de Nozomi, pensó que era necesario hacerlo... ¿Qué tan densas pueden llegar a ser estas chicas?

—¿¡E-Eli!? —La acción de la rusa sólo hizo que se lanzará más hacia atrás, chocando con la pared.

—¡S-Sólo apresúrate! —Eli estaba esperando sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Debido al grito, Umi dio una última mirada a Kotori, la cual sólo miró hacia otra parte con el ceño fruncido.

—¡V-Voy a hacerlo! —Dijo acercándose a la Eli, quien tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—E-Esta bien —Dijo Eli apretando sus puños.

—¡E-Estoy apunto de hacerlo! —Umi seguía postergando el beso a su amiga densa.

—E-Esta bien —Repitió Eli.

—¡Realmente voy a hacerlo! —Decía la peliazul sin acercarse a la Eli, Honoka y Rin parecían desesperadas, Hanayo sólo se limitaba a observar el piso fuertemente sonrojada.

—¡Solo hazlo-nya! —Gritó Rin desesperada, quien solo miraba esa botella como si estuviera hipnotizada...

—¡No! —Grito Nozomi, levantándose y llamando la atención de todas las chicas.

—N-Nozomi...—Eli miraba perpleja, pero no menos contenta.

—Elicchi... — Nozomi se acercaba a ella— T-Tu me gustas...

—¡¿Eh?! — Soltó todo µ's incluido Eli, que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—E-E-Espera, ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Que significa esto? —Dijo apenas, su mente no procesaba lo que acabada de pasar, a diferencia de Kotori, quien miraba emocionada la escena... Kotori es una gran fan del NozoEli o del yuri en genera, pesar de estar enojada con Umi sonrió alegre.

—Si eso pasara, ¿No seria interesante?—Dijo la pelimorada totalmente tranquila, a la cual le caería toda la mafia rusa por lo que acaba de hacer.

—E-Espera... Nozomi, ¿Te estas burlando de mi?—Unos sentimientos indescriptibles le invadían a nuestra rusa preferida, una mezcla de alegría, tristeza, enojo y confusión. Se podría confundir con su periodo... Esa fue una terrible analogía.

—Eeh~ No me estoy burlando — Nozomi se acercaba a ella peligrosamente—Elicchi~ Tu me gustas —Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¡Nozomi! E-Estamos de vacaciones y aun así... —Su rostro estaba sonrojado, oportunamente también ardía de rabia y se confundía fácilmente.

—¡Kya~! El amor de Elicchi es doloroso~ —Nozomi habia salido corriendo al ver a Eli llena de rabia, subiendo por las escaleras hasta la habitación, que ese día compartiría con la misma rubia que le perseguía.

—¡Nozomi!—Se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de la rusa.

—Si bueno... Sigamos jugando—Dijo Honoka, la cual gateo hasta llegar a la botella y girarla...

Giro...

Giro...

Nuestras elegidas era nada mas ni menos que una pelirroja y una peligris.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo se observaban sonrojadas la una a la otra, mientras cierta pelinegra volteaba a ver a la pared, celosa claro esta.

—Y-Yo... —Maki hablo, mientras Kotori le daba una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, solo es un beso—Kotori no parecía afectada, es mas le beneficiaba, tenia una sonrisa orgullosa después de ver el rostro shockeado de una peliazul.

—P-Podemos girar la botella de nuevo, si deseas—Maki no quería enfrentar la furia de la arqueara, esta desprendía un aura oscura, podía oler su muerte.

—No es necesario, enserio —Kotori se levanto y se acerco a Maki, ofreciéndole una mano para que esta imitara su acto, por cortesía lo hizo, pero ella no quería besar a nadie, solo lo hizo por una "tonta enana" que le enojo.

—¡Apresúrate tomate parlante!—Grito Nico, sus intentos de ocultar sus celos no pasaban desapercibidos, pero lo hacía mejor que Umi.

—¡Que dijiste!—Encaro Maki, ya estaba harta de su senpai, y de sus lindas expresiones que ponía cuando estaba celosa, el observar sus profundos ojos rojos y mirar su tono carmesí cuando...

—Que te apresures! Solo haces tiempo porque no sabes besar —Dijo Nico con aire de superioridad.

— _Tampoco creo Nico-chan sepa besar_ —Pensaba una sonrojada Hanayo, observando a su mejor amiga, la cual no despegaba su vista de la botella.

—¡C-Claro que se! —Maki jugaba con su cabello, mientras Kotori solo observaba con una sonrisa incomoda, aunque divertida a causa de la escena.

—Mentira~ —Nico miraba con una sonrisa burlona a su contrincante mas alto.

—Te lo demostrare —Maki se acercó Kotori y sostuvo cadera con su manos, la mayor en impacto soltó un pequeño gemido, que sólo pudo escuchar la pelirroja. Los labios de Maki se apegaron tímidamente a los de la peligris, moviéndose lentamente al principio, al darse cuenta que no la detuvo continuo, sus labios ahora bailaban a la par, la lengua de Maki era la primera en invadir espacio ajeno, cada vez iba mas rápido, mas placentero, Kotori dio un pequeño gemido y la boca de Maki lo recibió gustosamente. No sabia que le pasaba, puede que haya sido la emoción del momento o querer demostrar a Nico que estaba equivocada, sea lo que sea, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

El beso continuaba, ahora las manos de Kotori estaban en las mejillas de la pelirroja, la cual movía sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo en la cadera de la pajarita, sintieron como los empezó a faltar el aire y por eso se separaron lentamente, sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban entre si. El beso era placentero, tierno, pero algo faltaba, el observar sus ojos les afectó, no era el color que esperaban... Mientras Maki quería perderse en unos fuertes rubíes, Kotori quería apreciar unos ámbar.

— _¿Dónde esta el "_ _tomate con patas_ _"?_ —Se preguntaba Maki, quien seguía mirando a Kotori, con el rostro sonrojado.

— _¿Aún no has dicho nada sobre la indecencia?_ —Kotori estaba algo decepcionada.

— _Tu no eres Umi-chan..._

— _Tu no eres la enana..._

La pelirroja soltó su cadera y se alejó de la peligris.

—Y-Yo l-lo siento —Comento apenada, ignorando el hecho de que las demás les observaban.

—E-Era sólo un juego, no te preocupes—¿Vergüenza? No... Decepción, decir que Maki se lució con ese beso, era lo cierto, a pesar de ser indecente, desvergonzado, pero no perdía el toque de ternura, lastimosamente no era Umi quien la besaba si no la pianista, no es como si le repugnara, pero sabía que la menor no estaba interesada en ella, ninguna de las dos sentía algo por la otra que no fuera amistad, y la personas que realmente querían estaban observando como se daban un beso.

O eso creían...

Honoka se mantuvo callada, algo bastante extraño.

— _Ojalá Tsubasa me agarrara así y me postrara contra la..._ —Ok... Mejor vayámonos de aquí.

Rin no se enteró de nada, seguía mirando la botella... Esa maldita botella.

—Necesito... tocar... —Estaba enloqueciendo, ¿Dónde esta tu Kayo-chin cuando la necesitas? — botella...

Ahí estaba... Sentada en el piso mientras abrazaba sus piernas, con un color carmesí adornando su rostro.

— _O-Ojalá Rin-chan me_ _agarra por la cadera y me llevara a la..._ —¿Porqué todos aquí son tan desvergonzados?

¿Umi y Nico? Ellas se habían ido a sus habitaciones, no soportaban ver a Kotori y a Maki besándose.

Al darse cuenta de esto, las dos les buscaron con la mirada por la habitación donde estaban, al no encontrarlas se miraron, Kotori mostró una sonrisa.

—Te gusta mucho Nico-chan, ¿No es cierto?

—Y-Yo...—Maki estaba apunto de decir algo como: "¿C-Como crees que me puede gustar esa enana tonta?" Pero no lo hizo, su rostro mostró un color carmesí y asintió con una sonrisa —¿T-Te gusta mucho Umi?

—S-Si... —Kotori se sonrojo al instante —¿Porque aún no le has dicho nada? —Era su momento de actuar como senpai... ¿O seria mejor decir: hermana mayor?

—C-Creo que tengo miedo... —Dijo Maki, sus labios temblaban un poco —Miedo de que quiera algo mejor.

—¡No te preocupes Maki-chan! —Kotori sonrió y le abrazó por la nuca —¡Ese fue un beso increíble!

—K-Kotori...

—Maki-chan es tan linda cuando se apena —Kotori acarició su mejilla —Yo creo que ella y dirá que si...

—¿E-Enserio lo crees? —Maki tenia Nozomi... Digo Esperanza.

—¡Claro que si! Además ustedes dos se verían muy lindas juntas —Agregó la peligris, haciendo sonrojar a la menor.

—G-Gracias Kotori —Le abrazo por la cadera.

—Ahora ve con ella —Kotori le dio una última caricia en su mejilla.

Maki se soltó de ella y camino hacia la escalera, antes de ir a su habitación se volteó donde esta Kotori.

—Por cierto, suerte con Umi.

La peligris asintió con un sonrojo, y observó por última vez a las chicas que estaban en el piso antes de ir a su habitación.

Todo estaba tan callado, lo único que podía escuchar eran suspiros, algunos gimoteo, sonidos inteligibles. Oh...

Kotori se fue rápidamente hacia su habitación, para no escuchar lo que probablemente están haciendo Eli y Nozomi.

En la planta baja...

Rin se levantó, y pudo tocar por primera vez la botella.

—¡He ganado-nya! ¡Gane Kayo-chin!—Dijo saltando, acercándose acercándose su mejor amiga y tirándose a abrazarla —¡He tocado la botella!

—R-Rin-chan—Comento sonrojada, para luego reír y abrazar a Rin — _Rin-chan nunca haría algo así_ —Se dijo a si misma, luego de recordar su pensamiento indecente con su mejor amiga.

—-¿Tienes sueño Kayocchin? —Dijo Rin, restregando su mejilla en la de la contraria, tal como lo haría un gato.

—U-Un poco —Dijo intentando levantarse para ir a su habitación.

—¡No te preocupes-nya! —Rin se levanto, y ayudó a Hanayo a levantarse.

No alcanzo a decir nada, antes sintió unos brazos rodándole por la espalda y el otro por la flexión de sus rodillas, levantando a Hanayo como una princesa.

—R-Rin-chan.

—Vamos a la habitación-nya —Le dijo a su oído, dejando a Hanayo sonrojada, esta para ocultarlo metió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica gato y rodeó su nuca con sus brazos.

— _Tal vez si que lo puede hacer_ —Pensó Hanayo ocultando su rostro altamente sonrojado, calentando el cuello de su mejor amiga, sus pensamientos indecentes no paraban.

Rin subió la escalera felizmente, casi saltando, se adentro a su habitación.

En la habitación 1:

Nico estaba con los brazos cruzados, dando vueltas por la habitación, hasta que sonó la puerta, una pelirroja entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Ya terminaron?—Le dijo Nico la cual se quedo quieta en el lugar.

—N-Nico-chan.

—Lo disfrutaste mucho, ¿no? —Nico miraba seria a la menor.

—Nico-chan —La menor se acercó a la nombrada con una sonrisa.

—¿Q-Q-Que haces? —La pelinegra tartamudeaba debido a la cercanía con su kohai.

—Demostrarte que si se besar —Maki tomó una de sus mejillas, y la acaricio, mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Nico, con su otra mano acariciaba su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo. Sus ojos se encontraron después de mucho tiempo, disfrutando ese contacto, el cual duró mucho tiempo, acercaron más sus rostros, tocando sus labios por primera vez, parecían hechos perfectamente unos para otros, encajaban tal como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

—M-Maki-chan —Soltó un pequeño gemido la mayor, la nombrada lamió el labio inferior de la pelinegra, la cual abrí un poco la boca, dejando entrar a la lengua de Maki. Las manos de Maki no se quedaron quietas, bajo la que estaba en su mejilla hasta su cadera, para dar pequeñas caricias, mientras las manos de la mayor se enredaron en el cabello de la pelirroja, acercándola más hacia ella. Poco a poco Maki iba metiendo su mano dentro de su camisa, y la falta de aire era mucho más notable, y al momento se separaron, un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo sus labios.

—Nico-chan... —Jadeaba la menor soltando su agarre.

—T-Tu... b-besas horrible —Mintió la mayor volteándose, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Nico-chan—Le llamo Maki, haciendo que Nico le mire a los ojos.

—¿P-Porque besaste a Kotori?—Le pregunta algo enojada la pelinegra.

—Y-Yo... No lo se—Un color carmesí adorno su rostro, compitiendo con su cabello para ver quien era el mas rojo.

—Si besas a la gente así como así dudo que podamos tener una relación—Nico desvía un su mirada con los brazos cruzados.

—N-Nico-chan—sonrió de oreja a oreja para darle el segundo beso de esa noche, que tengan por asegurado no seria el ultimo.

En la habitación 2:

Rin habia acostado tal como si fuera una figura de cristal a Hanayo sobre la cama, esta misma la compartiría con ella.

—R-Rin-chan —La nombrada miro a su mejor amiga a los ojos—E-Eso no era necesario.

—¡No fue nada Kayo-chin! —Rin se acuesta en la cama, la cual estaba bastante fría, al lado de su Hanayo.

—¿Crees que las chicas se hayan enojado?—Se volteo para ver el rostro de Rin, quedando frente a frente.

— No te preocupes por eso-nya. ¡Muse seguirá junto siempre!—Comento animada subiendo sus brazos hacia arriba.

Hanayo sonrió y se acerco a ella, pasando sus brazos por la nuca de la contraria.

—Gracias Rin-chan—Le dijo antes de darle un corto beso en la mejilla y acostar su cabeza en el hombro de Rin, la cual sonrojada hasta las orejas sonrió y cerro sus ojos para quedarse dormida.

En la habitación 3:

Umi se habia acostado sobre la cama, colocando sus brazos frente a su rostro para que nadie pudiera ver su rostro.

—I-Indecente... —murmuro con un ceño en el rostro— ¡¿Que me pasa?! —Se levanto de la cama al instante —Agh... Kotori...

La peliazul se sentó en la cama, restregando sus manos en su rostro con algo de fuerza.

—Umi-chan— Llamó una peligris apareciendo por la puerta, algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

—K-K-Kotori... —Se lanzo un poco para atrás, se habia gano un gran susto estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos por cierta persona, que le asusto y estaba enfrente suyo... Llámame adivino pero creo, creo que es Kotori.

—¿Pasa algo?—Se acerco hacia ella, gateando por la cama.

—N-No pasa nada, ¿Que me podría pasar? Claramente no pasa nada, nada de nadita, nada—Umi se tapo la boca antes de decir alguna palabras mas.

—¿Fue por lo de Maki-chan no es cierto?—Pregunto algo enojada, levantándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

Umi quien sabia que no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada a su amiga, poco le importo, no pudo ocultar sus celos, se excuso diciéndose a si misma de que se conocían desde la infancia, le importaba mucho y no quería que nadie le lastimara.

—¿Porque le seguiste el juego? —Umi se mantenía mirándola con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—B-Bueno... Maki-chan tenia problemas con Nico-chan y le ayude— Dijo evitando su mirada, y cerrando sus labios con algo de fuerza—Ademas Maki-chan es casi una hermana para mi.

—¡¿T-Te gusta t-tu hermana?!—Se exalto la peliazul que tenia un rostro aterrado.

—¡N-N-NO!—Nego rápidamente ademas de mover sus dedos en forma de negación, se volvió a cruzar de brazos y miro a Umi—¿Estas celosa?

—¡¿E-Eh?! Yo solo me preocupo por ti —Ahora era Umi quien evadía la mirada de la peligris.

—¡No es como si fuera una niña pequeña!—Umi nunca habia visto a Kotori enojada, o al menos no hasta ese punto —Ademas Maki-chan es nuestra amiga, ¿Porqué me haría algo malo?

—Lo que me preocupa es que te lo tomes a la ligera, un beso es algo importante —Las excusas se Umi carecían de sentido, las palabras que salieron de su vida fueron las únicas que podía, y apenas, sentir que tenían algún sentido.

—Bueno, tu ibas a besar a Eli-chan.

—No —Umi de levantó de la cama y se acercó a Kotori.

—Si —Imitó su acto, acercando su rostro al de la peliazul.

—No.

—Si.

—¡No! —¿Desde cuándo actuaban como Nico y Maki? O mejor dicho: ¿Desde cuando actuaban como niñas pequeñas? —¡Un beso debes dárselo a alguien que amas!

—¡Entonces cállate y bésame! —Kotori agarro las dos mejillas de Umi, con algo de fuerza, para que le mirará a los ojos.

—I-Inde... —No pudo decir más, los labios de Kotori se habían pegado a los suyos, y las manos de esta le habían obligado a mantener el contacto, tampoco es como si Umi se hubiera querido separar.

Por unos segundos no reaccionó, se quedo quieta con los ojos abiertos como platos o debería decir... Arcos, otra terrible analogía.

No sabía que hacer, pero el instinto le empezó a guiar, con algo de timidez empezó a mover sus labios, sus manos de situaron en la espalda de Kotori, mientras que esta bajo sus manos hasta su nuca, metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de la peliazul, lo que le permitió atraerle más así misma con tal de intensificar el beso, lento, tímido pero electrizante. La falta de aire se hizo presente y se vieron obligadas a separarse.

—U-Umi-chan tus orejas están rojas —Dice un tanto divertida la peligris, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Ignóralas... —Dijo Umi con el aliento afectado, Kotori río un poco y le susurró.

—¿Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo? —Ocupo un tono lascivo, y eso basto para que Umi se desplomara al piso desmayada, sobredosis de indecencia.

En la habitación 4:

Era obvio que estas dos iban a terminar bien...

Leves gemidos y suspiros resonaban en la habitación, Eli estaba entre las piernas de Nozomi, estas dos compartían un fogoso beso en el que las movían sus lenguas a la par, sus manos también eran un factor importante del caliente ambiente que había en la habitación. Las manos de Eli se habían metido por debajo de su camisón, colocándose en sus muslos. Nozomi se estremeció cuando las yemas las yemas de sus dedos rozaron su piel subiendo hasta la parte superior de sus piernas casi llegando a sus caderas. Otro gemido salio de su boca y fue debido a la boca Eli que gustosa lo tomo.

—E-Elicchi...—Pronuncio su nombre por encima del temblor de su cuerpo y se aferro a su espalda cuando los pulgares de Eli presionaron el hueso de la pelvis de la cadera.

Están en su propio mundo...

—¡A-Ah!

En la habitación... Digo, con Honoka:

Nuestra querida come pan, estaba acostada en el piso, en una pose bastante extraña, aun así dormía con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo de baba saliendo de su boca.

—T-Tsu... Tsubasa... —La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo mas visible—M-Me siento rara... —No quiero saber que esta soñando... Por ahora...


	3. Los sueños de Umi

e encontraban en la sala del club, Umi estaba realmente cansada, al punto de que se quedo dormida en clase, algo bastante extraño en la peliazul, ella era un chica responsable, nunca cometía esas faltas y las consideraba una falta de respeto.

Ahora mismo Umi se encontraba durmiendo, descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Kotori, quien con una sonrisa acariciaba su cabello. Antes de quedarse dormida estaba realmente furiosa, no sabia si era por quedarse dormida en clase o por tener ese tipo de sueños con Kotori.

Si, Sonoda Umi, alias Indecencia-chan habia tenido sueños húmedos con su novia.

Sus sueños eran demasiado vividos, ver a Kotori debajo de ella, observar sus expresiones que demostraban que disfrutaba sus besos y caricias, todo era realmente... Excitante.

Esa palabra encajaba perfecto. Soñar con sus manos recorriendo la piel de su mejor amiga y novia era genial, aunque al despertar se golpeara el rostro por ser tan indecente, la piel de Kotori era suave, era hermosa y sabia mejor que cualquier manjuu que hubiera probado.

Y todo ocurrió porque recientemente se habia estado quedando en la casa de Kotori a dormir, su suegra se llevaba bastante bien con ella, al punto en que les molestaba un poco, -algunas veces la madre de Maki estaba en casa para acompañarle a molestar un poco a la pareja- Confiaba mucho en Umi, por lo que no prohibió que la chica se quedara a dormir en su casa con su hija... O tal vez quería nietos...

—Umi-chan—Pronuncio Kotori con voz dulce, despertando a su novia, que no durmió mucho pero si lo suficiente para que las chicas decidirán cancelar la practica, le necesitaban con fuerzas para instruir a las chicas, ademas todas querían salir con sus respectivas parejas, solo un par lo nego... Nadie les creyó.

La peliazul siempre despertaba enojada si interrumpían su sueño, esta era la otra razón para cancelar la practica... Y huir, abandonaron a Kotori para que despertara sola a Umi, nadie quería sufrir la ira del demonio azul, por otra parte un par se excuso que tenia que ir a comer " _un parfait_ ", aunque todas sabían lo que realmente iban a hacer.

Leves quejidos provenían de Umi, quien acababa de despertar, aun un poco somnolienta se giro para acomodarse, lo que resulto en un golpe en la cara, Umi habia caído al piso luego de ese movimiento.

—K-K-Kotori...—La peliazul avergonzada intenta levantarse lo mas rápido del piso, la leve risa de su novia le pone el rostro rojo, mas de lo que esta. Por mas avergonzada que estuviera no podía negar algo, la risa de su novia era una de las mejores melodías para sus oídos.

—¿Te has hecho daño?—Comento Kotori luego de que su ligera risa diera fin.

—N-No, estoy bien...— Intenta recuperar su seriedad, la poca que le queda en estas situaciones.

—Hehehe... —La peliceniza se levanta de la silla con una sonrisa, para acercarse a su novia y acariciarle la mejilla —Vamos a casa.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Y la practica?—Volvió la Umi de siempre...

—Las chicas la cancelaron —Contesto sin despegar las manos de su cara.

—¿¡Qué hicieron que!?—Se altero la peliazul, la cual era bastante estricta con las practicas. No podian culpar a las demás chicas ellas solo " _Aprovecharon el bug_ ".

—Umi-chan—Le miro a los ojos para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle — Umi-chan... onegai~ —Los vellos de la peliazul se erizaron con ese comentario, ademas de que su rostro se habia pintado de rojo, rápidamente se alejo de la chica.

—L-Lo dejare pasar esta vez— Su novia dio un pequeño grito de felicidad y le tomo del brazo.

—Vamos a casa—Umi paso saliva, tendría que volver a quedarse en la casa de su novia y tener esos geniales y sex... ¡INDECENTES SUEÑOS!

—S-Si...

Y asi volvieron a casa de la peligris, donde Umi aunque se divirtió bastante con Kotori en las horas que pasaban que la hora de dormir se acercase le ponía nerviosa.

—Umi-chan...~—El bostezo de su novia le alarmo, ademas ¿Desde cuando Kotori usaba piyama?

— _Ay... A lo mejor si digo que se me olvido la... o mejor..._ —Planeaba la peliazul en su cabeza un bastante torpe plan.

—Vamos a dormir~—Su novia parecía un gato que se acurrucaba con su dueño, siendo esta Umi.

— _¡Maldición! Acción turbo_ —Umi intento levantarse y correr al baño, en vano ya que cuando intento levantarse su novia se habia quedado dormida sobre su hombro.

—Kotori... —Umi levanto a Kotori en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación—Eres tan injusta —Dijo con una sonrisa, dejando a la peligris en la cama como si fuera una costosa figura de cristal.

Sin otra alternativa, se acostó al lado de Kotori, el solo ver el rostro de su amada le pego el sueño y sus ojos empezaban a cansarse, poco tiempo después la peliazul se habia quedado dormida.

A la mañana siguiente nuestra protagonista despertaba sonrojada y con el aliento afectado, otra vez habia tenido sueños con su novia. La vergüenza le poseía, ni siquiera pudo mirarle al rostro, se levanto de la cama y escribió una nota: " _Fui a correr regreso en dos horas_ " solo que su mano temblaba y poco se alcanzaba a entender, aun así a Umi no le importo y salio lo mas rápido que pudo de la casa.

Umi se encontraba sentada en un parque mirando sus manos, el sonrojo no se iba de su cara.

Mientras Kotori, miraba el techo y cubría su pecho desnudo con una sabana, el solo pensar lo que paso anoche le daba pena y su rostro se coloreaba, tenia una duda: _¿Desde cuando Umi-chan es sonámbula?_ No lo sabia, aun así decidió guardarse el secreto para si misma.

* * *

Kuro Kat: Este capitulo va para ti, ojala te guste. Yo también amo los episodios de Umi, mas si es KotoUmi.


	4. Familia

Habian pasado algunos años, ahora eran profesionales, tenían sus propias casas pero, lo mas importante... Se habían casado y formado una familia, tenían una hermosas hijas.

Casi siempre los días festivos todas las integrantes de Muse traían a sus hijas, a la casa de Maki -que seguía siendo la mas grande- Las niñas, que de por si ya se veian bastante en la escuela, eran buenas amigas entre si, tal vez más que amigas...

—¡Nozomi, eso es indecente! —Grito Umi.

— _¿A quien rayos le esta hablando?_ —Pensó Maki, tocandose un mechon de su rojizo, pasaron años y aún no deja esa costumbre.

—Tuviste tres hijas con Kotori-chan y me vienes con la indecencia.

—Eso no importa, nuestras hijas son muy jóvenes para estar metidas en esos asuntos —Erena parecía pensar claramente... ¿Se me olvido decir que también se hicieron buenas amigas de A-RISE? Bueno, ahora lo saben.

—Ademas mataré a quien ose tocar a mi mini-harasho — Dijo Eli, quien entre todas las niñas vio a una de pelo azul, le dio una mirada asesina, Kanan trago saliva.

—Deja de asustar a mi hija —Le dijo Umi, quien se levanto con un arco, apuntando a la rusa.

—¡Mami! Tenemos un treinta y tres doce-zura —Grito Hanamaru, corriendo hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba Kotori.

—¡Obligame perro! —Enfrentó Eli, Nozomi miraba algo divertida la situación.

Por otra parte, las niñas ignoraron la situación como si fuera lo mas normal.

—Mari... Tú papá da miedo —Dijo Kanan escondiéndose detrás de Mari.

— _Daddy is so jealous_ —Bromeó Mari, la cuál heredo la actitud bromista de su madre, Nozomi.

Eli apartó la mirada algo sonrojada. Mientras Umi era persuadida por su esposa para que bajara el arco, fácilmente lo consiguió.

—Te voy a contar un secreto —Le dijo Nozomi a Mari —Cuándo éramos más jovenes, tu papi no dejaba que nadie se acercará a mi.

—¡N-Nozomi! —Eli se quejaba avegonzada, Mari miró a la rubia mayor y puso una sonrisa burlona, lo mismo hizo la pelimorada.

—Oh, no sabíamos eso de ti Eli —Umi y Maki también se burlaban, ahora tenían con que molestar a Eli por un buen tiempo.

—¡Umi-chan, no te burles de Eli-chan! Tengo que recordarte que tampoco dejabas que nadie se acercará a mi —Hablo Kotori, la peliazul sonrojada miro hacía otro lado sintiendo la mirada de Eli.

—Papi fue derrotado-zura —Hanamaru acariciaba la cabeza de Umi.

—¡Hagu, hagu! —Kanan abrazo a su "papá" en forma de alentar a Umi.

—¡Ya derrotaras a los demonios que te persiguen! —Comentó una peliazul más baja, haciendo una pose algo extraña, mientras se hacía llamar: " _Angel caído_ ".

Maki, quien se reía de las dos densas tomo a Ruby en sus brazos, jugando con ella mostrándose victoriosa.

—¡Ah! Y Imoto-chan tu también eras muy sobreprotectora —Hablaba la peligris, refiriéndose a Maki, la pelirroja se puso roja rápidamente.

Ruby se dio cuenta y puso sus manitas en la cara de su "papi", la pelirroja mayor sonrío.

Erena, Tsubasa y Rin sonreía, ahora tenía material suficiente para molestar a el trío Soldier Game.

Por otra parte de la habitación, dos pelinaranjas jugaban.

—Kan~Kan —Dijo la mayor de estás.

—Mikan —Chika parecía divertirse.

—Kan~Kan!

—Mikan!

—Kaan~Kaan!

—Mi-ka-n~ —Honoka sonrío feliz y le dio a su hija una mandarina.

— _¿Qué demonios significa eso?_ —Pensó Nico viendo a las chicas Kira-Kousaka.

—No intentes buscarle lógica —Dijo Tsubasa viéndo a la de pelo negro.

—¡¿Me leíste la mente!? —Exaltada Nico retrocedió un poco, Tsubasa rió.

—Es el secreto de los littles demons —Dijo Tsubasa, llamando la atención de Yoshiko. Las dos hicieron una pose extraña, Nico no comento nada, Umi miraba ago contenta.

—Por eso eres mi little demon número uno —Tsubasa de agacho para estar a la altura de la menor, y sonrío.

—¿No que la numero uno era Ruby-chan? —Dijo You, quien estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Rin. Ruby miraba triste a la peliazul, Maki ya la había dejado en el piso.

—U-Uh... —La Datenshi no sabía que hacer, y Tsubasa la miro decepcionada.

—Hiciste llorar a la niña —Leah consolaba a la pelirroja menor, le sacó la lengua a Yoshiko, esta quería acercarse a Ruby pero Dia la miraba enojada y no era capaz de moverse, se armó de valor y pasó saliva.

—¡R-Ruby siempre será mi little demon más pequeño! —Dijo algo exaltada, ahora la pelirroja estaba algo sonrojada y su hermana mayor roja de rabia.

Hanamaru le tapaba los oídos a Umi para que no dijiera nada sobre ma indecencia, la peliazul al no escuchar nada mostró una cara confundida.

Cerca de ellas estaba la que más se divertía con las niñas, Rin.

—You-chan creó que la cagas... —Rin se volteó para ver a su esposa enojada —¡N-Nya! L-La cagastian, quiero escuchar c-cagastian...

 _Reproduciendo "Franco Escamilia.- Mi vecino cagastian"_

¿También olvidé decir que la casa era muy tecnología?

—¡N-No-nya! D-Dije Sebastian —Intentaba enmendar su error la niña gato.

—¡Mirai-zura! —Hanamaru quien se había puesto a jugar con Riko, gritó de repente.

 _"Sebastián Yatra: Sebastián Obando Giraldo mejor conocido como-"_

—¡CÁLLATE-NYA! —La voz del robot paro, Rin intento disimular que nada había pasado.

Maki suspiró fuertemente, su hija Dia, imitó su acción.

—¡Riley, somos gemelas! —Dijeron Nico y Ruby imitando sus voces, haciendo una voz gangosa que parecía más una burla. Las dos Nishikino les miraron rojas.

—¡Oh! _They are red_ —Mari se burló.

—¿Qué dijo? —Miro Honoka a Rin.

—Reprobe inglés-nya —Saco su lengua inocente.

—¿Donde estan Kotori y Anju? —Preguntó Umi, ya menos deprimida y avergonzada.

—Es tu esposa, no la mia-nya —Rin se había levantado y se acercó a Hanayo con You en sus brazos.

—Voy a ir a buscarlas —Se levantó Erena, quien tenia a Sarah sentada en sus piernas, la pequeña se bajó y fue caminó hacia su hermana Riko.

—Te acompañare —Se levantó Maki.

—¿Quién diría que podías ser tan considerada? —Se burló su esposa pelinegra.

—¡C-Cállate! —Ruby se rió un poco de su padre.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegarán Erena y Maki cargando muchas bolsas, Kotori y Anju iban detras de ella cargando solo una. Rin como buena persona ayudó a las chicas con las bolsas, Kanan también quería ayudar, las mayores se sorprendieron de la fuerza que tenía la menor, no por nada era una Sonoda. Mientras las demás chicas se encontraban dispersas por toda la sala.

Hanayo estaba sentada con Ruby hablando animadamente de Idols, Hanayo encontraba realmente tierno que la pelirroja intentará hacer la frase de su madre: Nico Nico Nii.

—¡T-Tía usted también hagalo! —Le animo le pequeña, Hanayo no pude negarse.

—Nico Nico Nii —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Hanayo sonrío para luego ver detrás de ella, Nico la miraba con burla, ahora tendría que aguantarla por mucho tiempo.

Hanamaru, y Mari se habían lanzado a sobre Rin, las dos sentada sobre ella empezaban a hablar en un idioma que nadie mas entendía.

—Nya!

—Zura!

— _Shiny!_

You estaba con Riko, está estaba sentada frente el piano intentando tocar algo coherente, lo que lo hacía muy tierno. Tsubasa le ayudaba un poco.

—Luego debes poner tu dedo ahí —Tsubasa guiaba las manitas de Riko por las teclas.

—¡Y-Yousoro! También quiero —Tsubasa sonrío y empezó guió la mano de You, esta negó —¡No, no! Yo también quiero tocar la mano de Riko-chan —Sonrío feliz como un perrito, la pelirroja se sonrojo y Tsubasa estaba segura de que Erena la iba a matar cuando se enterara de eso.

La pequeña Dia estaba sentada con Umi y Eli, quienes le contaba las aventuras de Soldier Game.

—Una vez cambiamos de cuerpos —Dijo Umi, mirando a la pelinegra, esta miraba con cara de: "¿Es una broma?".

—Fue horrible...

Nozomi cuidaba a Yoshiko, bueno, más bien, Yoshiko cuidaba que Nozomi no hiciera alguna broma de mas suyas.

—Yoshiko-chan...

—¡Yohane! —Su tia hizo un extraño movimiento de manos, mientras sonreía malvadamente, la menor sintio un escalofrío en la espalda.

Mientras, Nico cantaba con Sarah y Leah, era un entrenamiento para ser school Idol, la menor de estás incluso podía darse una pirueta.

—Buen intento pero todos sabemos que Ruby-chan terminara siendo la idol número uno del universo —Enfrentó Nico a la pequeña.

—¡El Love Live no es un juego! —Imitó Leah a la mayor, Nozomi se reía de ella, y Hanayo ya sabía cómo vengarse de Nico si décidia burlarse de ella.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron las demas pidiendo que todas fueran a el el comedor. La casa, mejor dicho mansión Nishikino, era una combinación de rojo y rosa, femenino pero sin llegar a ser sobrecargado, las paredes están llenas de cuadros y pequeños adornos lindos que le encantaban a Ruby y a Nico.

Todas tomaron asiento, al ser la mesa tan angosta no tuvieron problemas con los asientos, las niñas se sentaron al lado izquierdo de la mesa y las mayores al derecho, quedando así Día y Maki frente a frente en la parte donde sólo caía una silla.

La comida estaba deliciosa, concluyeron todas las niñas, que ahora que habían terminado su comida se había puesto a hablar contentas, poco tiempo paso para que las " _adultas_ " se unieran a ella.

Las niñas contaban las cosas que sucedian en clase y los recesos, y las mayores sonreían con nostalgia recordando sus días de escuela y su vida como school Idol.

—Recuerdo que una vez Riko-chan se atragantó con una Mikan en clase —Dijo Chika, todos voltearon a ver a Riko, roja se tapo la cara avergonzada.

—Y también cuando Chika-chan se quedó dormida y se cayo de la silla—Comentó You y le dio una sonrisa a Riko, esta movio sus labios diciendo gracias.

—Bueno, Honoka-chan no era muy distinta —Dijo Kotori. Chika y Honoka se rieron nerviosas y se rascaron la cabeza.

—Pero Umi tampoco se salva, ¿recuerdan cuando se quedó dormida en clase? — Dijo Eli, Kotori se sonrojo al instante recordando su secreto, Umi solo se sonrojo al recordar porqué estaba tan cansada.

—¿Y cuando Eli se estaba comiendo un pedazo de plástico pensando que era chocolate? —La rubia escupió su bebida y todos en la mesa rieron.

—Zuramaru hizo lo mismo una vez —Hablo esta vez el pequeño Ángel caído. La castaña, roja, golpeó levemente el hombro de su hermana.

—Bueno, Yoshiko-chan confundió un libro de magia negra con uno de cocina... —Dijo la pelirroja pequeña —No estaba tan bueno el pastel... —Todos rieron, menos la pequeña peliazul.

—Y Ruby-chan no podía salir del baño porqué afuera había una polilla —Rió Kanan, Ruby hizo un puchero y Kanan le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

—Kanan-san te recuerdo que te encontre cantando en la ducha Garasu no Hanazono —Umi quedó en shock por la revelación, Nozomi veía con burla a Kanan y la esta roja miraba con el ceño fruncido a Dia, que se rascaba su lunar.

—Diacchi, _and you do the same thing with Shocking Party_ —Dijo la shiny, para los que no sepan inglés felíz cumpleños. Todas reían, mientras Nico, Rin y Honoka se miraban con una sonrisa falsa.

— _¿_ _Qué_ _dijo?/nya_ —Pensaron las tres idiotas.

—Maricchi, tu tampoco te salvas —Nozomi sonrío, y su hija sintió como sus pecados treparon por su espalda —O te olvidas de _my dolphin_ —Mari ahora estaba roja, y todas las niñas se sorprendieron, hasta Rin. Mari ahora se escondía detrás de Kanan para que no la vieran.

—¡Pero si Nozomi-chan tambien tiene cosas que contar-nya! Como esa vez q-que... —Nozomi movía sus manos en señal de washi washi, Rin reía nerviosa —D-Dije... Q-Que quiero escuchar nuevamente c-cagastian...

—¡Deja de decir eso! —Exclamo Nico, con un control, que manejaba a la voz robótica.

—¡Es el futuro-zura! —Abrió la boca Hanamaru, sacudiendo el hombro de Dia, quien le veía sonrojada.

Las únicas que se salvaron de las burlas eran Leah y Sarah, ella no solían cometer idioteces... Algunas veces. Entre las mayores ninguna de había salvado, ya se encargarían en molestar a las restantes por separado.

Y así siguió la tarde, con Rin intentando no decir cagastian (No lo logro) Una Hanamaru feliz por la Tecnología, entre otras cosas típicas. Ya casi al fin del día, las niñas estaban realmente cansadas, unas de ellas ya se encontraban durmiendo.

Ruby descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de Nico, quien le daba caricias suaves en su cabello. Yoshiko intentaba mantenerse despierta, pero era la que mas sueño tenía. Leah estaba sentada cerca de sus madres, al borde de quedarse de dormida. Sarah, que estaba menos cansada, habla relajadamente con Kanan, sobre ella Mari apoya en su hombro. Riko y You se habian quedado dormidas sobre Rin, que también estaba durmiendo. Hanamaru dormia cómodamente sobre Dia, que ya estaba cayendo en los brazos de morfeo y Chika se mantenía despierta jugando con su madre.

—Creó que ya es hora de irnos... —Dijo Eli mirando el reloj que portaba, la rubia se dirigió dónde estaba Mari, y intento despertarla —Mari, ya es hora de irnos —Al escuchar esas palabras la rubia se agarro firmemente de su amiga Kanan.

—Podrían quedarse aquí con Maki y Nico —Dijo Anju feliz. Nico parecía emocionada con la idea, aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba ser madre.

—No se... —Dijo Umi mirando a Hanamaru, luego miró a su esposa, esta asintió y tomó su mano.

—Así podemos salir nosotras en privado —Nozomi dijo con inocencia mal actuada. Ante esas palabras Eli dijo: _Harasho~._

Era atrayente la idea de salir, pero Nico sabía lo que le esperaba, burlas por una semana, y un dolor de cabeza terrible.

—No hay ningún problema —Todas quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción —¡¿Qué miran?! —chillo la pelinegra. Maki no se negó, en parte por la reacción de su esposa.

—Nico-zhan esta siendo... ¡hip! amable —Y Hanayo había bebido un poco...bastante.

—Ya, ya, tu vas a ir a dormir —Le dijo Kotori, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y mi Rin-chan? —Preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

La niña gato que estaba durmiendo con Riko y You no despertaba.

—¿Nya?

—R-Rin-chan —Y Hanayo corrio para abrazarla.

—¿Pero que ver-nya? —La niña gato estaba confundida.

—¡Vamos a la playa! —Se levanto derrepente, haciendo una pose militar similar a la de su hija, la cara de Rin no podía estar más confundida —¿N-No quieres? ¡Hip! —Sus ojos se habían vuelto a poner llorosos.

—¿Cómo llegaron a eso? —Susurraba Tsubasa a Erena, la pelimorada se encogió de hombros.

—¿Porqué no las dejamos solas, y vamos a dejar a las niñas arriba? —Sugirio Maki, ya había pasado por una situación haci, y juraba que después de eso, Hanayo estuvo embarazada de You.

Llevaron a las niñas a un cuarto espacioso, había una cama gigantesca en la que dejaron a las niñas que estaban durmiendo, a las otras las dejaron jugando. Se fueron sin antes despedirse de sus hijas y agradecerle a Maki y a Nico.

Probablemente las niñas se divirtieron mucho, tal vez más adultas mas. No lo sabran si no se lo piden al papá Max.

—¿A quién demonios le esta hablando? —Dijo ahora Tsubasa.

—¿Y quién es Max? —Dijo una celosa Eli.

* * *

Heyo!  
No me maten por demorarme:(  
Además, si lo hacen, no habrá capítulo de las niñas en la mansión Nishikino, ni de las adultas en algún bar.

Supongo que lo quieren...

Creó...

¿N-No lo se?


End file.
